Stranded, A Vampire Diaries Fanfic
by IreneTheVampGirl
Summary: Summary: After our friends' plane crashes, while flying to the secret Island to find the cure, and everyone is sent out in different directions, will they be able to survive and find the cure without waking up Silas and survive? Characters: Kol, Rebekah, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie and Shane. Minor Klaus/Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

**AN: Okay, just to clear out a few things. I have finals coming on, so I won't be able to update frequently. My 2 other fanfics will be completed after finals. This one is called Stranded, and it's set after 4x12, BUT! Klaus and Caroline are behind at the Gilbert house, Kol DIDN'T die (yes, because killing him was a really bad idea so my fanfics have him in) so he is here with Rebekah to help her get the damn cure. Other characters are: Damon, Elena, Stefan, Shane, Jeremy and Bonnie. If I get 5 reviews, I will try to continue this fic.**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

**Chapter One: The Incident**

''Plane is here!'' ''Fine, no need to scream, we can hear ya.'' Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon and got in the plane, followed by everyone. ''Wait, we are seriously gonna go by plane? Not by boat, or anything else?'' ''No, Kol. We are getting by boat so we can get the damn cure. For me.'' Rebekah smirked. ''Spoiled brat.'' ''What did you say?'' ''Ah, stop fighting already.'' After everyone got in, the plane took off.

''So, who wants to hear a short story?'' ''Nah, I'm bored.'' ''No thanks.'' Shane huffed. ''Are you really so rude?'' ''Of course, I love being rude.'' Bonnie shot Damon an angry look. ''Shane, tell us the story. Shane raised his eyebrows and reluctantly, everyone turned to him. ''Okay. I already told you about Qetsiyah and Silas, but I didn't tell you about a story that happened between some collegues that came to this island.'' ''So?'' ''Well, their bodies were found in a 'guest house' completely drained out of blood.'' ''And?'' ''We are staying in that house.'' ''Great.'' Suddenly, the plane started moving fast and everyone fell down. ''What's happening?!'' The pilot threw them some parachutes. ''Get out of here, plane's crashing!'' The pilot jumped out of the plane, and Stefan followed him. ''You heard him! Everyone, out!'' Stefan grabbed Elena and jumped out. Damon and Bonnie followed after them Jeremy and Shane jumped after them, and Rebekah with Kol jumped last, before the plane fell to the Ocean, sending out big waves.

Stefan breathed air as he went up in the surface. Elena was nowhere near him, and neither was anyone. He focused his supernatural hearing and soon enough, he heard Rebekah and Kol to his far left. Rebekah was coughing and Kol... well, he was teasing her like he always does. ''Sister, Vampires don't need to breathe.'' ''Shut up. We are stranded in the middle of the ocean with no blood bags!'' Stefan started to swim towards their voices until he saw them floating. ''Rebekah!'' Both Originals looked at Stefan approaching them. ''Stefan, where are the others?'' ''I don't know. I was with Elena but I lost her. Rebekah sighed. ''What are we gonna do now?''

The light waves brushed through Bonnie's hair, as she woke up and realized she was in an unknown beach. She searched the coast with her eyes and saw Damon approaching her. ''Bonnie, are you okay?'' ''Yes, I think. Where are the others? I don't know. We need to get out of this Island-'' ''Wait. Did you just say ''Island''?'' ''Yes.'' Bonnie closed her eyes. ''I'm sensing lots of power here. We are in the Island that Shane told us about.'' Damon looked around. ''So, you're telling me that we are stuck here with a hidden cure for vampirism, a freakshow sleeping and we don't have Jeremy to go grab the cure? Yup, we are screwed.'' Bonnie rolled her eyes. ''Let's go in the forest. We should be able to find shelter in there, and there's no way I'm staying in that haunted house that Shane told us.'' Bonnie got up and went in the forest, while Damon followed her.

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw Elena and Shane looking at him. ''Jer! You okay?'' Jeremy nodded as he sat up and saw Shane sitting close to a fire. ''Here, drink this.'' Jeremy grabbed a weird looking mixture in a cup and drank it. ''You feel better?'' ''Yeah, what is that?'' ''A mixture of herbs. It will make you feel less nauseous.'' Jeremy nodded. ''How long was I out?'' ''About 10 minutes. When I woke up, Elena had taken both of us into the forest.'' ''And, where are we?'' ''In some unknown island.'' Jeremy sighed and went towards Elena. ''You okay?'' ''I'm worried about the others. Where could they be now? Maybe drowned, or stranded-'' Jeremy hugged Elena and looked far in the sea. Nothing could be seen, just plain water. The sun would set in a few hours, they needed to find shelter. And fast.

**AN: And, that was the first chapter. Again, if you want this story to continue, I need 5 reviews. If you hate it, it's okay, i still love you.**

**Next Chapter (if it continues): Our heroes find shelter (well, some of them), and an unexpected turn of events puts one of them in danger...**

**Until next time... This is Irene signing off 3**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Threat

Stranded

**WARNING: Alrighty mighty, forget everything I have said, because I came up with Chapter Two and I can't just sit and wait for reviews and I'm a nice person (well, kinda) so here's Chapter Two!**

**AN: As I promised (well, not really promised), here's chapter two! :) Not much to say, rather short chapter, but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Two: A Dangerous Threat**

Bonnie kept walking in the forest with Damon next to her. She stopped next to some trees. ''This is a good place to light a fire.'' Bonnie sat down and got 2 pieces of wood. She started to rub them together and Damon left and brought more wood so they could light the fire. Bonnie saw some sparks coming and Damon got some dried leaves and put them on the woods. A spark flew to the leaves and caught on fire. Bonnie threw the pieces of wood in the fire and sighed. ''Bon-Bon, where did you learn to light a fire?'' ''My dad taught me this method and, since I don't have any candles with me, I used my dad's method.'' ''Ooo, fancy.'' ''Now we need food. Sun's about to set soon.'' Damon saw a palm tree with 4 coconuts. ''Stay here.'' Damon went towards the palm tree and started kicking it a few times and eventually, the coconuts fell down. He grabbed them and gave one to Bonnie. ''Thanks.'' Bonnie cracked it open and started eating. Damon got his backpack and got a blood bag out. His backpack was completely soaked, but he had some blood bags with him. Bonnie finished the coconut and prepared a 'bed' with some leaves and laid down. Sun was ready to set anytime now.

''Here, help me move that.'' Jeremy got up and walked towards Shane, who was trying to get some palm leaves to prepare a bed. Elena was constantly getting fruit from trees and had filled her entire backpack. Once Jeremy and Shane finished, they went towards Elena. ''I gathered enough fruit to keep you guys in shape.'' Shane got his soaked backpack and saw lost of blood bags. He gave the backpack to Elena and took her backpack. ''Shane, why are there so many blood bags in here?'' ''I don't know. Give me the backpack.'' Shane took the backpack and saw that all his stuff was nowhere. ''Oh no.'' ''What happened?'' ''I must have taken Rebekah's backpack by accident. All my stuff is in my backpack!'' ''Wait. If you have Rebekah's backpack, and Stefan gave me all of his blood bags for no apparent reason, and Kol only has 2 blood bags because Rebekah was supposed to have them all, that means that they only have 2 blood bags and then they'll have nothing!'' Elena tried to make her cell phone work as she got it out of her pocket but it was soaked. ''What are they gonna do? We need to help them!'' ''Elena, calm down, okay? We'll find them.'' Jeremy looked at Elena reassuringly and she nodded, but anyone could see the fear in her eyes.

''Damn it, it's getting dark.'' Rebekah got her backpack out but saw that her blood bags were gone. ''What the bloody hell!'' Stefan and Kol looked at her with confusion. ''What's wrong?'' ''I don't know, I must have taken Shane's backpack while we were getting out of the plane!'' ''I gave all of my blood bags to Elena!'' ''And I only have two because you were supposed to have many more!'' Both Stefan and Rebekah slowly looked at Kol. ''And I shouldn't have said that.'' ''You have blood bags?'' ''Um... No?'' Rebekah attacked Kol in hope to get his backpack, but Stefan grabbed her. ''We mustn't fight! Look, we'll sort this out. First-'' Stefan immediately stopped talking and Kol and Rebekah looked at him confused. ''Stefan-'' ''Shh. Don't move'' Rebekah looked around and saw about 100 jellyfish swimming towards them. ''Bloody hell!'' ''Shh! If we move, they will sting us. I know we are Vampires, but that's dangerous. And sure as hell a Vampire can't survive 100 stinging jellyfish.'' Soon enough, they were surrounded by jellyfish. The bright light of the moon made it easier for them to see the jellyfish, but some clouds started to appear. ''Will they go?'' ''Shh. If you move, they will start stinging you like there's no tomorrow.'' Rebekah nodded but just then, she started sinking and started moving to avoid sinking, thus making the jellyfish go crazy. They started moving and swimming in all directions and Rebekah started crying. ''Bloody hell!'' A jellyfish came close to Rebekah and started stinging her but Kol went underwater and kicked the jellifish. The jellyfish sank down but then, all the jellyfish appeared and started stinging Kol. Stefan tried to help him but he got stung multiple times. Meanwhile, Rebekah was trying to get away from the jellyfish, while the jellyfish had stung Kol so many times that he lost consciousness and started sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Stefan went underwater and swam towards him. He grabbed him and went back up. Rebekah had gotten Shane's backpack and got out all of his herbs. She searched multiple ones. ''Can't he just put some labels on them?'' Rebekah got a random one and emptied it to the water and, surprisingly enough, the jellyfish went away. She closed the backpack and Stefan appeared beneath the water. ''Stefan!'' Rebekah swam towards him. He was stung by a couple of jellyfish but Kol was worse. His entire skin was red and he was unconscious. ''We need to get him out of here. A sting from a jellyfish is poisonous. Why isn't he healing?'' ''Vampires don't heal when they are unconscious.'' Rebekah started to cry. ''Is he dead?'' ''No, but we need to get him out of here ASAP.'' Rebekah nodded and sighed. She was scared, and she was even more scared, because she knew that this was just the beginning.

**AN: Is Kol dead? No. Will he die? Who knows? Thanks for reading another Chapter of Stranded, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Next Chapter: Damon and Bonnie are in danger, Stefan and Rebekah try their best to make Kol wake up and Jeremy, Elena and Shane get help from an unexpected source...**

**Until next time... This is Irene, signing off. :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

Stranded

**Chapter Three: Help**

Bonnie stretched her arms and opened her eyes, as she focused to the new surroundings around her. She got up and saw that she was in a cottage. Damon appeared behind her. ''Bonnie.'' Bonnie quickly turned around and saw Damon staring at her. ''Damon! Where are we?'' ''Well, remember that haunted cottage that Shane had told us about?'' ''Y-Yes.'' ''Well, we're in here.'' ''Why did you bring us here?!'' ''First, you were shivering so I couldn't just let you sleep in the cold, and second, I think we are not alone in this Island.'' ''What do you mean?'' ''Yesterday, I think I saw someone spying on us behind the mountains.'' ''Well, does your cellphone work?'' ''No." ''Neither does mine. I think we are stuck in this Island for good. Maybe the others are in another Island or something.'' ''Well, mrs. 'I make desicions', what do you think we should possibly do?" "Get to them."

''Stefan, I can't float anymore in this Ocean. I'm tired.'' ''Try your best. I'm exhausted too, I have been holding your brother for 6 hours.'' ''How do you know how many hours passed?" Stefan showed her his water proof watch. ''Stefan.'' ''What?'' ''I'm hungry.'' Stefan raised his eyebrows. He got Kol's backpack and threw her a blood bag. ''If you drink it all, I swear I will let you starve for 2 days.'' Rebekah rolled her eyes and drank half the blood bag. ''Here, take it.'' Stefan closed the blood bag and put it back into the backpack. ''You won't drink?'' ''For your information, I'm not hungry. And we must save the blood bags, or we'll become statues.'' ''Funny.'' Rebekah saw a big log floating just a few feet away from her. ''Stefan, a log!'' Rebekah swam towards it and sat on it, trying to regain balance. ''Ah, finally.'' Stefan swam towards her. ''Would you mind holding your brother? I'm gonna go exploring, see if I can find the others.'' ''Whatever.'' Suddenly, Rebekah fell off the log. ''You better stay away from that log, or you'll attract sharks.'' Stefan chuckled and Rebekah spit water. She grabbed Kol and Stefan swam away. "Kol, wake up already.'' Rebekah said, wearily. No response was heard from Kol, though, and Rebekah's face filled with tears, as her eyes burned from the sea water.

''Elena. Elena. Elena!'' Elena got her eyes away from the horizon and looked at Jeremy. ''You okay?'' ''Yeah, I was just thinking.'' Shane tossed some fruit to Jeremy and a blood bag to Elena. ''Here.'' Shane kept looking through Elena'ss backpack as he tossed fruit to Jeremy, and once he was done, he saw a cellphone. ''Elena, what's this?'' ''Oh, that's just my emergency waterproof cellphone...'' Elena appeared in a flash next to Shane and grabbed the cellphone. ''Of course! Caroline gave me that cellphone in case we got lost! And it's working!'' Jeremy ran up to them. ''Well, call someone!'' ''Call 911!'' Both Jeremy and Elena looked at Shane. ''Or maybe not.'' Elena opened the cellphone and dialed a number. Soon enough, Caroline could be heard from the end of the line. ''Elena?'' ''Caroline! We are lost, we need you to come and save us, we are in an unknown island!'' ''Slow down, what?'' ''I said, we are lost! We need help!'' ''Okay, I'll be there. Where are you?'' ''We don't know. I'm here with Jeremy and Shane.'' ''Okay, we'll come look for you.'' ''Wait. Did you say 'we'?'' ''Yes. We are coming, bye!'' ''Caroline, wait-'' Elena closed the phone. ''She hung up in my face. She said 'We'll come look for you.' '' Caroline closed the phone and looked at Klaus staring at her. ''What's the matter, love?'' ''Didn't you hear? We ae going camping. The others are lost. Elena called me and said that she, Jeremy and the Proffesor are in some unknown Island in the middle of nowhere. And you're going to help me.'' ''With pleasure.'' Klaus smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes. ''Whatever, come on. Apparently, going by plane is dangerous, so we are going by boat.'' Caroline quickly got out of the house, followed by Klaus.

''Alright, how does this one look?'' ''Hm... Too small, bring a bigger one.'' Caroline smiled and Klaus pushed a boat in front of her. ''Perfect! You have everything?'' ''The Proffesor's coordinates, backpacks and everything else in the backpacks.'' ''Good, let's go.'' Klaus jumped in the boat and started the engine, while Caroline got in and put her backpack down. The boat took off and Caroline looked at the coordinates. ''I can't believe I am going on a boat trip with a 1000 year old deadly Hybrid.'' ''Don't be angry, love.'' Caroline rolled her eyes.

Stefan kept swimming across the Ocean. He looked awfully exhausted, and he couldn't see anything ahead of him. He had gone too far to come back, so he kept swimming. The hours passed, as they seemed like centuries to him. Suddenly, his supernatural hearing caught two oices arguing, and his eyes lit up. He kept swimming to his left, until he saw Klaus and Caroline in a boar, arguing. ''You're such a jerk!'' ''Well, you might be right at this one.'' ''See? I'm always right!'' Klaus smiled. Stefan swam closer to them. ''Caroline!'' ''Stefan?'' Caroline got up and saw an exhausted Stefan trying to swim towards the boat. She moved the boat closer and finally, Stefan got in. He started coughing and Carline gave him a blood bag. ''How did you get here?'' ''Me... Rebekah... Need to go back!'' ''Shh. Now we are going to Elena. She called me and said she was stranded in an unknown island with Jeremy and Shane.'' ''You mean this island, love?'' Both Carline and Stefan looked at their right and saw a small island just ahead of them. ''Yeah, probably this one.'' Klaus started the engine again and the boat headed towards the island.

''Elena, look! Caroline is here!'' Elena got up and saw a boat coming from inside the ocean. Soon enough, it stopped on the coast and Caroline got out and hugged Elena. Klaus and Stefan came out last and Klaus looked at Stefan. ''Here, Stefan. Your girlfriend.'' ''Very funny.'' Elena saw Klaus and Stefan. ''Stefan!'' Elena ran and hugged Stefan. ''Oh my God! Are you okay?'' ''Yeah.'' ''Now, Stefan. Where's Rebekah and Kol?'' ''I was with them, but hundreds of jellyfish came and stung us and Rebekah is still out there and Kol in unconscious.'' A strike of concern hit Klaus' face. ''Why didn't you tell me?! We need to help them!'' Jeremy and Shane came from inside the forest. They had packed everything. ''Let's go, we are ready.'' Everyone got inside the boat and the boat took off into the Ocean.

''Here, Bon-Bon.'' Damon gave Bonnie a coconut. Bonnie sighed and cracked it open. ''Are you sure we can't get out of this cottage?'' ''Do you want some creepy dude to come and attack us?'' ''No, of course not! But Shane had said-'' ''Forget what Shane had said. We are safe here.'' ''But what if our friends come and they don't see us and leave?'' Damon raised his eyebrows. ''You have a point there... Fine, let's go back to the beach.'' Damon got out first, followed by Bonnie. All of a sudden, a shadow flashed behind them. ''Did you hear that? Someone's coming.'' The nshadown flashed even closer to them. Bonnie started running. ''Bonnie, wait!'' Damon followed after her until they were both back at the beach. ''Whew, that was scary.'' Damon and Bonnie sat down and the shadow flashed next to Damon. He got up and Bonnie was nowhere. ''Bonnie!'' Damon quickly looked around and ran in the forest.

**This was yet another Chapter of ''Stranded''. I hope you liked it! Leave reviews and suggestions if you want, all reviews are appreciated :) And yeah, I couldn't come up with a better title for this Chapter :3**

**Next Chapter: The crew go on to save Rebekah and Kol, and Damon finds out who took Bonnie...**

**Until next time... This is Irene, signing off :3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

Stranded

**AN: Who updated this story at 11:00 PM? This girl! Well, unless you live in another country where the time is normal, it's okay, I still love you ^_^ Also, I finished my exams! I'm sure I didn't completely aced at them, but they were rediculously easy, so you can expect updates for this story every day! (or, whenever I get an idea into my head.)**

**Without further ado, and I know you got bored of me talking, let's begin!**

**Chapter Four: The Reveal**

''How long have we been in this boat? I'm bored.'' Elena checked her clock. ''About... 2 hours. Don't worry, Jer. Soon enough, we'll be at home, only having Klaus to worry about.'' Klaus smirked. ''I'm flattered.'' ''Stefan, do you happen to remember where were Rebekah and Kol?'' ''Really, Shane? I was in the middle of the ocean, I don't think there are any signs saying: Welcome to Ocean Floor 1, where Jellyfish and sharks are nearby, and if you are here, you are dead.." ''Right, and I'm a genius who's supposed to know everything.'' ''Well, for once, you were the one that taught Bonnie Expression, so you're the genius here.'' Klaus moved towards the engine and started jamming it. ''Can't this boat go faster?'' Caroline couldn't miss this chance. ''Aww, is Klaus concerned?'' ''They are my siblings. And now, they are in danger. Besides, once we go back to Mystic Falls, I'll hate each and everyone of you again.'' ''So, you don't hate us now?'' ''You think I can stand being trapped in a boat with all of my enemies? Besides, if I do anything stupid, you'll probably throw me in the ocean.'' ''You're right at that, I could do it myself.'' Stefan jumped into the conversation. ''Whatever, just make this damn boat hurry up.'' Stefan rolled his eyes and jammed the engine, making the boat go a little bit faster. Klaus looked ahead at the never ending horizon and sighed.

Rebekah tried her best not to fall asleep, still holding her brother tight. ''Kol, just wake up.'' She said, wearily. Stefan had left her alone and it had been 7 hours since then, even though it seemed like centuries for her. She was still able to float, and she had 1 blood bag to keep her strong. But what about Kol? He hadn't drunk anything for days. Maybe it was too late? Or he was still unconscious from the countless stings from those dreaded jellyfish? The thoughts kept circling inside her head, as her face filled with tears. ''What am I gonna do now?''

Damon kept walking in circles around the forest, waiting for something to happen, or someone to appear behind him. He kept calling out Bonnie's name, but he knew he would get no response. He decided to go deeper into the forest, and he did. Using every muscle of his body, he pushed himself and he ran faster than the human eye could see, until he was greeted by a giant cliff. ''Great.'' He saw a small cave at the rocks as he bent down, and heard a familiar voice yelling: ''Damon!'' All of his insticts flashed through his head, as he jumped down and landed safely on the ground, something an average human would not even be able to think of attempting. He ran to the cave and saw Bonnie tied up on a rock. ''Bonnie!'' As he went closer, Bonnie yelled. ''It's a trap!'' ''What?'' All of a sudden, a man jumped out of the shadows and pinned Damon to the ground. Damon struggled to get away from the man's grip, until he grabbed a stake, and pointed Damon's heart. Damon closed his eyes, not wanting to see ot feel what was coming next, until Bonnie lifted her head and gave the man an aneurism. Damon quickly got up and pinned him down. ''Who the hell are you?''

''I don't think we are getting any closer to them, Klaus.'' Klaus sighed. ''No, keep going. We _will_ find them.'' Stefan shook hid head in disbelief, until almost everyone except Jeremy and Shane heard Rebekah. ''Rebekah! Quick, turn this boat to the right!'' Stefan rushed to the engine and with a few quck moves, the boat changed direction, and after a few minutes, Rebekah could be seen floating. ''Rebekah!'' Rebekah, still tired, turned to the right and saw a boat approaching her. '' Nik?'' The boat stopped infront of her, and Stefan jumped in the water, followed by Klaus. Klaus grabbed Rebekah and Stefan grabbed Kol and both went back up in the boat. Rebekah started coughing, spitting out water, as Klaus kept hugging her. ''It's okay. You're okay.'' Stefan quickly laid Kol down on his back, and everyone gathered around him. Shane got a few towels that he found in Rebekah's backpack. ''Make way.'' Shane kneeled down next to Kol, who was still unconscious, got his coat out, turned him at a 90 degree angle and wrapped the towels around him. Rebekah grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, and ran next to Kol. ''Is he okay?'' She said, with a weeping voice. ''He's badly injured. Why isn't he healing?'' ''Vampires don't heal when they are unconscious.'' Shane nodded. ''I think he's gonna be okay. If he was a normal Vampire, he would be dead by now.'' Rebekah hugged Klaus, and he patted her.

''Answer me now, who the hell are you?'' The man laughed. ''You pparently have no idea who I am.'' His strong Irish accent prevented Damon from understanding what he completely said. ''Come on man, I swam through endless seas just to get here. All I want is a name!'' The man chuckled. ''You want my name? Fine.'' The man got up with a quick move, and suddenly, Damon saw the Hunter's Mark on his right hand. ''My name is Galen Vaughn, and I'm here to kill Silas.''

**AN: SO? Did you like it? Leave reviews if you did, I appreciate them!**

**Next Chapter: Vaughn tries to persuade Bonnie to open the chamber to Silas, and the crew continues their journey in the boat...**

**Until next time... This has been Irene, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Silas' Chamber

Stranded

**AN: To all the Kol fans: I'm sorry there's so much lack of Kol in these chapters, I promise you that there will be Kol in this chapter, or the next one. And, I don't know what accent Vaughn has, so I'm sticking with Irish.**

**So, let's begin!**

**Chapter Five: Silas' Chamber**

''Vaughn? And you're a Hunter?'' ''Aye. Indeed I am.'' ''How did you get here?'' ''I've been watching you. All of you. You led me here, now I use your witchy friend Bonnie to unlock Silas' chamber, find Silas, cure Silas and then kill Silas. The cure isn't meant for your little idiotic friends.'' Damon rolled his eyes and let Vaughn get up. ''Too bad I can't compel you to shut up, but since you're the only Hunter here and Jeremy is nowhere, we'll just use you.'' Damon appeared next to Bonnie in a flash and started to untie her, but not before Vaughn appeared behind him. ''Damon, behind you!'' Damon quickly turned around but Vaughn threw him down and broke his neck. ''That'll keep him for awhile.'' He turned to Bonnie. ''Now, about that chamber we were talking about.''

Shane handed everyone a blood bag from the backpack and he and Jeremy got some fruit. Rebekah had helped Shane put all the towels away, since Kol was getting better. She was still kneeled down next to him, waiting for the moment he woke up. Klaus appeared behind her, holding a blood bag. ''Sister, you gotta eat.'' ''I'm fine.'' Klaus sat next to her. ''Hey, it's okay. He'll wake up soon enough. Plus, Shane guaranteed it.'' ''Do you trust Shane?'' ''Erm... Not really.'' Rebekah sighed. ''Hey, look at me.'' Rebekah slowly turned her head to Klaus' direction. ''I know you're worried, but this is Kol we're talking about. He somehow manages to survive everything. It's like dark magic, even I don't understand it.'' Rebekah smiled. Klaus handed her the blood bag and walked over to Stefan. Rebekah sighed and opened the blood bag. Once she finished it, she threw is aside. ''When will you wake up, Kol?''

Vaughn untied Bonnie and grabbed her by the arm. ''Let me go!'' ''Nope. You are going to help me kill Silas.'' Bonnie sighed and began walking, until they were in the spot. Bonnie began chanting on the Hunter's Mark, until it disappeared, and rocks started to fall down. Meanwhile, on the boat, Jeremy's Mark started disappearing. ''Guys? What's happening?'' Shane ran up to Jeremy and saw his Mark completely vanishing. ''Bonnie. She's in danger. A Hunter is on the Island. She must have performed the spell that unlocks Silas' chamber.'' Elena snapped. ''The Cure! We need to go to the Island!'' ''We don't know where we are, Elena! How are we supposed to go?'' ''Wait. Damon. He must be with Bonnie. He won't let the Hunter use the Cure.'' Back on the Island, Bonnie opened her eyes and saw Vaughn getting up. ''Finally, Silas' chamber.'' Vaughn walked in. ''Come with me. I don't want you to go asking for help.'' Bonnie sighed and reluctantly followed him.

''How do you make this thing turn back?'' Stefan kept looking at the engine. ''We are not going back now, we are too far away.'' Elena looked at Shane. ''We are gonna lose the cure!'' ''Yeah, and if we go back, you're gonna lose your head! Hunters are very smart, they will kill you the first chance they get.'' Jeremy looked at Shane. ''I wasn't talking about you, Jeremy.'' Jeremy nodded. Suddenly, Rebekah heard a noise. ''Shh.'' Everyone lowered down their voices. ''What happened?'' And, as Rebekah was ready to move, Kol woke up and started coughing, spitting out water. Rebekah hugged him and everyone gathered around her. Rebekah started crying as she hugged Kol tighter. ''What on earth happened? Why are you so desperately trying to hug me?'' ''Welcome back amongst the living, little brother.'' Klaus smiled. ''I still don't understand.'' Rebekah let him out of her hug. ''While we were in the Ocean, lot's of jellyfish attacked us.'' Kol suddenly remembered everything. ''Oh, now I see why you're hugging me like a crazy kid who's mom bought it a new toy.'' Kol looked at the others and pointed at Stefan. ''Uh... Stefan! What did I miss?'' Klaus jumped into the conversation. ''Not much, just that we are losing the cure and we need to go to the Island.'' ''Why, thank you, Stefan.'' Everyone laughed. ''Just doing my job as the Ripper.'' Stefan rolled his eyes. ''Very funny, Klaus.'' Kol got up and ripped Rebekah away from him. ''Bekah, you aren't gonna hug me all day, you know.'' Kol walked to the engine. ''Now, how do you make this thing turn back?'' Stefan walked to Kol. ''Now, that's exatly what I said, although nobody listens to me. I think you need to jam it.'' Kol raised his eyebrows. ''Okay, then.'' Kol was ready to jam the engine, when Shane appeared. ''No no no no no. You don't jam it.'' With a few moves, Shane made the boat turn. ''There.'' ''Whatever, I could have done that myself.'' ''Uh, no you wouldn't.'' ''Please, Nik. I'm a genius when it comes to these.'' ''Yeah right.'' Kol looked at the engine, and Klaus moved towards him. Kol jammed the engine. ''Kol!'' Klaus and Kol started fighting and jamming the engine. ''Stop!'' The boat started to take weird turns and moved incredibly fast. ''Stop it, both of you!'' Rebekah screamed. Both brothers stopped fighting, and the boat moved even faster. ''He started it!'' ''No, clearly he did.'' ''You ruined the boat!'' Shane looked ahead and gasped. ''I think they didn't. Look.'' Rebekah turned and saw the Island. ''The Island. You actually did it.'' Kol smirked. See? I told you I'm a genius.'' Klaus rolled his eyes. ''If it wasn't for me, we would be in some kind of magical desert by now, with you in charge." Everyone looked ahead, ready to see what they were going to face.

**AN: Okay, another chapter is done! Sorry if it's too short, I couldn't come up with better ideas, since I read the worst fanfic ever ''My Immortal'' by accident, and now my brain is messed up. I hope the next chapter will come out to be bigger.**

**Next Chapter: The Crew arrives on the Island, and Vaughn with Bonnie make a terrifying discovery...**

**See ya all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Vaughn

Stranded

**AN: I haven't updated in like 2 days! I'm a terrible person, I feel guilty now. You probably already hate me now. Anyways, this chapter isn't too long, mostly because I am an idiot and I didn't have good ideas. Anyhow, feel free to suggest anything you want in the reviews and good reading :3**

**Chapter Six: Fighting Vaughn**

The boat stopped at the shore, sinking in the sand. Klaus helped Caroline get out, followed by Damon and Elena. Rebekah grabbed Kol by the arm and dragged him. ''Bekah, I'm not a child.'' ''No, but with your luck, you would drop in the Ocean and you would get bitten by a shark or something.'' Kol gave her a smirk, which made her punch him on the arm. After Stefan, Jeremy and Shane got out, everyone walked towards the forest. ''So, the Salvatore and the Bennett witch are here?'' ''Yes, Kol. And we are going to find them.'' ''Alrighty. Not a problem. Although the Bennett witch I could save for sure, I would rather leave the Salvatore here. He's annoying.'' ''Not as much as you.'' Klaus smirked. ''Let's get moving!'' Shane said and the crew started going up the mountains.

Vaughn walked into the deepest part of the cave, still holding Bonnie. She was constantly looking back as he dragged her. ''Something bothering you?'' ''Nothing hat you care about, monster.'' ''Ah, that hurt me. Come on, when your friend wakes up, we will have already done our job.'' ''Your job.'' Vaughn stopped walking. ''This is it. Silas' Chamber.'' In front of them, there was a rock bed with a calcified statue on it. Vaughn grabbed Bonnie and ran to Silas. He was holding a box. ''The Cure.'' Vaughn tried to get it, but it was stuck. Bonnie immediately casted a spell, which made Vaughn fall down and touch his head. ''No one's gonna get that Cure except for my friend.'' Vaughn quickly got up and pinned Bonnie to a rock wall. ''Watch out, lass. I'm not one of your stupid Vampire friends that you can do whatever you want.'' Bonnie strugled to escape his grip. ''So, listen carefully. Either you help me kill Silas or I kill you right now.'' ''I would rather die.'' Vaughn smirked. As he grabbed his knife, Damon appeared out of the shadows and used his vampire speed to pin Vaughn to another wall. ''Get your hands off of Bonnie.'' Damon started punching him until he fell down. Damon ran to Bonnie, who had kneeled down to catch her breath. ''Bonnie, are you okay?'' Bonnie nodded but her eyes became wide as she watched behind Damon. ''Damon!'' Damon turned around and saw Vaughn getting a rock and throwing it on his head, making Damon go unconscious and strt bleeding from his head. Vaughn sighed. ''Now that we are over that, time to raise Silas.'' Vaughn grabbed Bonnie. Bonnie tried to resist his grip but he roughly got her up. Bonnie looked at Damon. ''Damon, wake up!'' ''No time for that, lass.''

Elena focused at the voices in the mountain. ''Bonnie! I can hear her! We need to help her!'' Everyone ran until they were greeted by a massive cliff. Both Jeremy and Shane gulped. ''It's coming from those caves!'' ''Alright, we need to jump down first.'' Kol jumped into the conversation. ''I'll go first! I can push Rebekah off first!'' ''Dobn't even think about it, you moron. No one is gonna push me-'' Kol ran to Rebekah and pushed her off the cliff. A series of yelling and a silent landing occured. ''Kol Mikaelson, if you dare to come down here, I will rip you apart!'' Kol started chuckling. ''Catch me first. Kol looked down at Rebekah and jumped down. Everyone bent down to see what was happening. After Kol landed down, he and Rebekah flashed away, first being Kol, and Rebekah following him. ''You little bastard! If I get my hands on you-'' ''You said it yourself. _If._'' Kol smirked and Rebekah growled. Klaus and Caroline jumped next. They both landed safely on the ground and went towards Kol, who was on a high rock and Rebekah trying to catch him. ''Easy there, little brother. Don't want to make Rebekah angry.'' ''_Please_, I already did.'' Rebekah growled and Klaus and Caroline chuckled. Back at the cliff, Stefan looked at the ground. ''So, I get Shane and you get Jeremy.'' Elena nodded. Stefan grabbed Shane. ''Wait, shouldn't we first-'' Stefan jumped down. He landed safely on the ground and last was Elena and Jeremy. After everyone was down, they approached Rebekah and Kol. ''Let's go save Bonnie.'' ''If I get down, she's gonna rip me apart.'' Klaus looked at Rebekah. ''Bekah?'' Rebekah sighed. ''Fine, I _won't.'' _Kol got down and everyone headed to the caves. As they were walking, Rebekah slapped Kol on the head and pulled his ear. ''Ow!'' ''That's what bastards like you get.'' Kol smirked. ''Please, you're just jealous of my beauty.'' Rebekah rolled her eyes. After everyone were in the cave, they saw a well with a rope. ''They must have gone this way.'' Everyone went down the rope and saw another deep cave. Elena heard Bonnie screaming. ''Bonnie!'' Elena disappeared into the cave.

Vaughn was ready to cut Bonnie's hand and feed her to Silas, until Elena appeared and punched him. ''Elena!'' ''Stay away from my friend.'' Vaughn laughed. ''Looks like you brought company with you.'' Elena ran to him and shoved him to a wall. Bonnie found the opportunity and ran to Damon. ''Damon, wake up!'' The rest of the crew suddenly appeared. Stefan and Shane stayed with Bonnie and the rest ran to Elena. Vaughn was already overpowering her. ''Did you really think that you can beat a Hunter?'' He was holding Elena into a choke hold until Kol appeared behind him and kicked him on the back. Vaughn let Elena go and groaned in pain and Klaus punched him in the face. Soon enough, everyone circled around him. ''How pathetic you all look. What are you gonna do? Kill me?'' ''Nah, but we are gonna let you here so you can die. Actually, we can leave you in a well so you can starve and die. It won't be our fault.'' Kol looked at Rebekah. ''I taught you well.'' Rebekah smirked. Elena quickly ran and grabbed him. Vaughn struggled to escape but Klaus gave him a last punch and he went unconscious. ''Glad that is over.'' Meanwhile, Shane had managed to wake Damon up. ''What did I miss?'' ''Nothing much. Elena beat up Vaughn, and Silas is stil the same calcified statue. Said Stefan, as everyone appeared. ''Good, Let's get the hell out of here.'' Wait, what about the Cure?'' Bonnie exclaimed, as everyone turned their heads to Elena. ''Well, for one, the Cure is stuck with Silas and we can't just risk the whole world being destroyed because I want to be human.'' Stefan nodded.

**AN: Okay, two more chapters to go! (Or just one, if they make it back next time.) chapter is next! I'm sorry if this is a really short story, it would have been even smaller if my chapters were huge.**

**Next Chapter: The crew on their way to Mystic Falls. **

**Until next time... This has been Irene and not anybody else, see ya 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

Stranded

**AN: Sorry for not updating, I have no explanations for that. I didn't forget, I swear! Anyways, because somebody asked and because I didn't even say it in the beginning, the ships are: Klaus/Caroline and Damon/Elena. I know, I couldn't fit more ships, don't judge me. Oh, and for those who ship siblings together: You sikko. There is no possible way siblings can be shipped together. Just brotherly love/that kind of thing.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Let's begin.**

**Chapter Seven: Preperations**

Shane ran his finger, pointing everyone who was in front of him. ''Great, so now you have to be the leader? I could be the leader.'' ''Pfft, please, with you as a leader everyone would be dead by now.'' ''Bekah, with me as a leader you would still be at home with the Mutt.'' ''Okay, stop talking, both of you. Um, Stefan and Damon, you are gonna prepare the boat.'' ''Sweet, that's the ultimate height of my happiness; Preparing a boat.'' Shane ignored him and continued. ''Klaus and Kol, you are taking care of Vaughn.'' Both brothers smirked. ''Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah-'' Rebekah let out a frustrated sigh. ''You go gather supplies so we can get to Mystic Falls.'' Caroline and Elena nodded. ''Why couldn't you just let me go take care of the bastard?'' ''Ah, I'm the leader, remember?'' Rebekah huffed and followed Elena and Caroline. Damon looked at Shane and Jeremy. ''What about you two?'' ''Obviously, we are humans-'' ''I'm a Hunter, dude.'' ''But you're still human,'' ''No.'' ''I mean, you are not a Vampire. So, we sit here and wait for everyone to finish.'' ''Fair enough.'' Shane and Jeremy stood and waited.

''Ugh, why do I have to come with you?'' ''Oh, someone is in a bad mood.'' ''Bad mood? I'm forced to walk through the entire Island with 3 little girls! A baby Vampire that wanted to be human and risk the whole world, another baby Vampire who is a plain idiot and actually is fancied by my brother and a witch that threatens to kill everyone if you talk to her!'' ''Klaus likes me?!'' ''Go figure, Caroline. He looks at you all the time. And I wouldn't have risked the whole wide world!'' ''And I don't kill everyone!'' Rebekah huffed. ''Whatever, just keep walking.'' After a while, they came across a huge tree. ''So, what are we supposed to get?'' ''Food for Jer and Shane. And apparently, that tree is the only one with fruit.'' ''But that's huge!'' ''Step aside.'' Rebekah walked towards the tree and started kicking it, then stopped. She lazily looked at the girls. ''So? What happened now?'' Rebekah walked really far. ''If you want to live, stand back.'' All girls stood next to Rebekah until a fruit fell down, followed by 20 more. ''Wow... That was amazing.'' ''Thank you.'' Caroline ran and collected all the fruit, putting it in her backpack. ''Let's go back.''

Klaus walked at the front, followed by Kol. Suddenly, a noice scattered across the Island. ''Did you hear that?'' ''Must be Rebekah trying to kill an innocent tree.'' ''Let me guess. You taught her that too?'' Kol smirked. ''Who else could have taught her that?'' Klaus saw the cliff infront of him. ''There, now we just need to jump.'' Klaus jumped off the cliff. Kol followed him. After they both landed,they headed towards the cave. They went into Silas' chamber and saw Vaughn lying on the ground. ''Good, he's still here. Help me grab him.'' Both brothers grabbed Vaughn and headed out. They threw him in a well and left. ''That was easy.''

The girls came back on the beach. Rebekah walked towards Shane and lifted him up by his shirt. ''If you do this to me ever again, I will rip your head off.'' ''Let him go, Bekah. No time to kill anyone now.'' Klaus said from behind her. She looked at him, and let Shane go, then walked away.'' Klaus followed her. ''Done, the boat is ready. You can thank me later.'' ''You were sitting while I was preparing the entire boat alone!'' ''Oops.'' Everyone got in, Shane started the engine and the boat took off.

**AN: Rather short chapter. Next is the final, yay! I will probably update tomorrow, or some time after that.**

**Next Chapter(Final): Home sweet home. (Yes, they will arrive in Mystic Falls.)**

**Until next time, see ya :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

Stranded

**bluebell2107 - Ships: Klaus/Caroline (Minor, my story really doesn't have many ships. As for Damon/Elena, I don't know.)**

**Enticing Prodigy - I have no intentions of killing Kol. This is the last chapter, I can't just throw a kill in the last chapter, that would be bad. I love Kol, he's my favorite character too, you can't imagine how pissed, angry and sad I was when they killed him.**

**Ruxi23 - Yes, you got it. Finally a person that gets it ^_^Yes, they are friends in my story, mostly because if they weren't, half of them would be dead by now, just like Kol -_-**

**Thank you for all the support and the reviews :3 You guys make me happy.**

**Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home**

The boat kept going into the ocean, sending small waves behind it. Shane was looking at his map, trying to figure out where they were. Bonnie and Jeremy were looking at the horizon, Caroline and Klaus were talking, Damon and Elena were quiet and finally, Kol and Rebekah were trying to snatch the map out of Shane's hands. ''Just let me see it.'' ''No.'' ''Come on, you're the only one who has a damn map! I won't tear it, I swear!'' ''He's right, you know. You are a human compass by yourself.'' All of a sudden, Shane remembered something and the map fell out of his hands. ''The compass!'' He quickly ran to his backpack and emptied it out. ''Where's the compass?! Without it we are lost!'' ''Then how the hell did you know where to go in the first place?'' ''I didn't! I was just looking at the map!'' Shane turned around and saw Rebekah and Kol looking at Bonnie. ''What?'' ''Didn't the Bennett witch-'' ''Stop calling me that! I have a name!'' ''Let me finish first, Bennett. Didn't you have a spare compass in case we got lost?'' Both Elena snd Jeremy looked at Bonnie. ''You had a compass the entire time and you didn't get it out?!'' ''I'm sorry, I thought we didn't need it and I...'' ''You what?'' ''I threw it into the sea.'' This time, everyone looked at Bonnie. ''Seriously?! Bonnie Bennett, you don't just throw a compass into the damn sea!'' ''Easy, Caroline. Okay, we just need toget the map, We may be able to find a way to return to Mystic Falls.'' ''Stefan, heres the map-'' Rebekah ripped the map off of Kol's hands and handed it to Stefan. ''Hey!'' ''Shut up.'' Stefan looked at the map. ''Okay, we were here, on the Island. As Shane said, we were 200 miles away from the coast of Nova Scotia. Mystic Falls is located in Virginia. So, we just need to get past the Ocean and go to Nova Scotia. We can get a plane to get to Virginia afterwards.'' Stefan placed the map down and looked at everyone, who were watching him surprised. ''Stef, I didn't know you paid attention to those classes you were forced to go.'' ''Very funny, Damon.'' ''Okay, we just need to get past the ocean and go to Nova Scotia, where we can get a plane or something to Virginia. Easy enough.''

The bright light of the moon reflected in the deep waters of the ocean. The boat was still going. Shane was holding the map and looking ahead, Jeremy and Bonnie were sleeping and the rest were sitting in a circle and talking. ''We are never returning home.'' Kol said in a whisper. ''Yes we are. Don't be so dramatic, you idiot.'' ''Please, sister, I know I am returning. I don't know about you though. How can you live without your make-up?'' Klaus chuckled. ''He's right.'' Rebekah rolled her eyes. She looked at Jeremy and Bonnie sleeping at the other side of the boat. ''Aww, so romantic that I'll vomit.'' ''Let them sleep, Rebekah, you know that they aren't Vampires.'' ''Maybe we should turn them.'' Both Caroline and Elena replied with a single no. ''Think about it. Elena, when your brother becomes old, you will still be yourself. Caroline, when your best friend gets old, you will still be yourself. Plus, they'll both die. Don't you want to have them forever?'' ''First, if Bonnie were to become a Vampire, she would lose all of her powers, become depressed and be like Abby.'' Kol jumped into the conversation. ''Who the hell is Abby?'' ''Bonnie's mother.'' ''Ah, I see.'' ''If Jeremy were to become a Vampire, he would want Bonnie to become a Vampire too, or he would be depressed too.'' Shane cut the conversation, as he turned around. ''Guys, come here for a second.'' Everyone got up and walked over to Shane. ''What happened?'' ''Well, according to my calculations, we will arrive in Nova Scotia in about 15 hours. You should get ready.'' ''Wait a second. We don't have any money or tickets to get a plane. How are we supposed to get one?'' ''For the love of God, Elena Gilbert. We are Vampires. We can compel whoever we want.'' ''Okay, fine. I didn't remember that, Kol.'' ''It's not my fault you don't act like a Vampire.'' ''Oh, please don't start, Kol.'' ''I'll start. Rebekah's a strumpet, Damon is Damon, Caroline is a Barbie, Nik is a plain idiot, Elena's humanity always gets in the way and you, Stefan, your humanity is killing you!'' Klaus smacked Kol to the back of his head. ''And Kol is not funny.'' Kol acted offended. ''How dare you! This is too much!'' Elena laughed. ''Whatever, let's just sit down and wait for 15 hours.'' Caroline sighed. ''And 15 hours with Kol will probably be the most painful hours of our lives.'' Kol smirked.

The hours slowly passed, morning came, noon came and it was finally afternoon. As the whole gang were talking, Shane saw land ahead. ''We made it!'' Everyone got up and ran to Shane. ''Nova Scotia is just ahead.'' Rebekah stratched. ''Finally, civilization.'' ''Prepare to get make-up.'' After the boat sat on the coast, everyone got out. ''Wait, we don't have any luggage, we just have backpacks. And most of them are filled with blood bags. How are we supposed to go into a plane filled with people without you Vampires getting hungry?'' ''No need to worry, we can survive 2 hours in a plane. Now, Rebekah and Caroline, go compel someone from a clothing store or something to get clothes for us.'' ''Why us?'' ''Um, duh. You are the only Vampire Barbies around here, and you have a great sense of fashion.'' Rebekah nodded. ''I can live with that. Come on Barbie, let's go shopping.'' Caroline followed Rebekah and they left. ''Okay, we just need clothes and we'll be ready to go.''

After 2 hours, Rebekah and Caroline returned with bags of clothes. They were already dressed. ''Okay, we have casual clothes for Jeremy.'' Caroline handed him the bag. ''Next, we have normal clothes and a leather jacket for Damon.'' ''You know me so well.'' Damon grabbed the bag. After the girls handed the bags to everyone and everyone dressed up, they headed for the airport. ''Vampires. Drink lots of blood now so you don't get hungry in the plane.'' ''I don't need to.'' ''Bekah, what if something happens in the plane?'' ''Stop worrying so much, Nik. I'm fine.'' ''Okay, as you wish.'' After everyone was done, they headed to the airport. They got in, Stefan compelled the woman who was standing behind the desk and they went into the plane. Klaus sat with Caroline, Damon sat with Elena, Kol sat with Rebekah, Bonnie sat with Jeremy and Stefan sat with Shane. ''How are you all doing back there?'' ''Good, I've never been better in my entire life. Stuck with Rebekah for 2 hours.'' Stefan and Shane heard a smack on the head and Kol groaning. ''Ouch. Don't make this a thing.'' ''Oh, yes I am. Every time you talk rubbish about me, I smack you as hard as I can on the head.'' After some time, the plane started taking off. Rebekah, who had had a bad experience with planes before and this was her second time on one, was scared. ''Kol, what's gonna happen now?'' ''Now the plane crashes and we die.'' He said with a whisper, and Rebekah got even more scared. ''Hey, I was kidding. I really need to get you in planes more often.'' After the plane started flying, everyone started talking. Shane was sharing a story of his with Stefan, Klaus, Carolin, Damon and Elena were talking, Jeremy and bonnie were looking outside the window and Kol was trying to scare Rebekah every time the plane made weird noices and movements. ''Now, we are gonna crash. Do you know how many times planes crashed? Lots of times!'' Klaus looked at Kol. ''Kol, stop scaring your sister.'' ''She's not scared at all, right Bekah?'' Kol looked at a terrified Rebekah, who was trembling. ''Okay, apparently you are scared.'' Damon looked at Kol trying to calm Rebekah down and laughed. ''Bekah, it's okay, I was lying.'' ''You what?'' ''Elena, look.'' Elena looked at Kol and Rebekah. ''Plane accidents happen once in a thousand times, I was joking.'' ''This entire time, you were trying to make me get scared?!'' ''Um, yes?'' Rebekah growled and started hitting him. ''You idiot!'' Damon started laughing, while Rebekah continued hitting Kol. He was laughing too. ''Alright, Bekah, you've had your fun. Let him go.'' At that time Klaus was talking, Rebekah was pulling Kol's hair. ''My hair! My beautiful hair!'' He turned to Caroline. ''Barbie, do you happen to have a brush or something?'' Caroline laughed. ''Sorry Kol, I don't have anything, but your hair looks good. You look hilarious.'' ''Not funny. Elena, do you have any?'' ''Maybe.'' ''Ugh, what do you want, negotiating?'' ''No, I want something else.'' ''What?'' ''I want you to let Rebekah beat you up for 2 minutes. If you do, I'll fix your hair myself.'' ''Fair enough.'' Kol sighed heavily. ''Bring it on.'' Rebekah smirked. ''Thanks, Elena.'' Rebekah sighed and started attacking Kol. Elena got out a stopwatch and set it to 2 minutes. After 2 minutes passed, Rebekah stopped. ''Ouch. Who taught you fighting that well?'' Rebekah pointed at Klaus, who was talking to Caroline. Elena giggled. ''Lean forward.'' Kol leaned towards Elena and she started fixing his hair. After she was done, Kol leaned back to his seat. ''Ah, much better.'' Rebekah tried to touch his hair but he hit her hand, causing her to get back. ''Don't even think about it.'' Suddenly, the pilot was heard from the microphones. ''_Dear passangers, we will be arriving in Virginia shortly. Get your luggage ready and wait until we land. No one gets up until we land. Stay tied to your seats._'' Every passanger started getting their luggage ready. After about 15 minutes, the plane landed. The crew got out and started walking. Stefan started talking. ''So, Mystic Falls is located in southwestern Virginia. If we start walking, we can arrive in like 20 minutes.''

The crew walked for a really long time until they finally arrived in Mystic Falls. They got in town and saw Matt and Tyler waiting for them. Caroline saw them. ''Matt! Tyler!'' Caoline ran towards them and hugged both of them. The rest of the crew scattered. Damon, Styefan and Elena made their way to The Salvatore House, and the Originals left. Everyone was finally home, after such a long adventure, and they could finally feel the warmth and comfort of their own houses again.

**AN: Finally, it's done! I hope you had fun reading it, just as I had fun writing it! I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
